


Waisted Time

by LittleLinor



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Galo Is For Sitting On, M/M, Post-Canon, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Lio gets himself a new corset. "Finally."
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	Waisted Time

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was like "what if Lio wears corsets bc all his clothes are stupidly tight and fitted and those straps scream 'I'm addicted to deep pressure'" and then I thought about it too much and it happened.  
Don't take it too seriously. (But also, feel free to imagine he's wearing one in any fic I write tbh lmao)

Galo gets home that evening, arms full of fresh, hot pizza, and finds the living space's sofa and chairs occupied by several bags.  
“Lio?” he calls out.  
“Bedroom,” Lio's voice answers him. “How's your friend?”  
“Pretty good. Lucia's prosthetics are out of this world. He said it's almost as good as the real one.” He sets his pile of pizza boxes on the counter. “What's all this stuff? I thought you were at that council meeting?”  
“I was. I had a personal errand to make afterwards.”  
That isn't unusual, in itself. Lio still holds close bonds with the former Burnish who used to live under his protection in their volcano colony, and ever since he's somehow gotten himself tangled in politics, more people have been reaching out to him.  
Watching him talk to people and listen to their troubles often feels like a strange echo of what Kray could have been, and it always makes his chest tighten, part in dull pain and regret for a life full of lies, and part overwhelming pride and admiration.  
Mostly, he focuses on the second part. Galo isn't the kind of person who likes fixating on the past or on regrets. The past is for gratitude, he thinks, not for rancor. It's good to remember where you come from, but losing oneself in what-ifs is stupid. And he knows a thing or two about being stupid.  
The one downside to it is that the time Lio spends actually working with Burning Rescue grows shorter and shorter as his other responsibilities grow. Galo _liked_ working with him.  
He knows it's greedy when he gets Lio all to himself at home anyway, but he does miss it. It's not the same thing.  
“Maybe you should come along next time,” he calls, dropping his bag on the ground and taking off his shoes. “I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you.”  
“… I wouldn't be so sure.”  
Finally free of all his cumbersome equipment, Galo makes his way to their bedroom.  
“Hey, you saved hi—”  
He stops. With his back to him, Lio's standing just in front of their bed in just underwear, a tank top, stockings and—black fabric, covering his waist and most of his torso, from the upper half of his hips to halfway up his ribcage. His back is slightly arched, and his wrists spin as he wraps long loops of lacing around them, pulling and tightening at those holding the two sides of the garment together.  
He stares in shell-shocked silence for long enough that Lio turns around and raises his eyebrow at him.  
“What?”  
“… what's _that_?”  
“A new corset. _Finally_.” When Galo doesn't answer or react, he turns around fully and brings his laces to the front, tying them loosely. “… have you never seen a corset before?”  
“Not a _real_ one—wait, what d'you mean, 'finally'?!”  
“I mean 'finally I can wear proper clothes again'. I'm _done_ with baggy tshirts.”  
He looks so genuinely happy that the 'huh?!' that rises from Galo's brain doesn't make it to his lips. It's not even a wide smile, but just a brightness about him, and the way he holds himself feels lighter, more energetic.  
Unfortunately, he isn't blind to Galo's dumbfounded face. A second more of it, and he sighs, and walks forward to pull him down and kiss his cheek.  
“If you have questions, ask them, you idiot. And why are you so shocked anyway?”  
“Cause I don't get _any_ of it! Okay, hang on.”  
Lio smirks.  
“Sit down, maybe.”  
“… you know what? I will.”  
He walks across the room and drops on the bed. From there, though, he gets an ever better view of the corset and the lines it draws up Lio's body, especially once Lio comes to claim his lap, sitting on it like he owns the place—which, to be fair, he does.  
Galo, somehow, keeps his hands to himself.  
“So?” Lio asks.  
“Okay. Let's start from the beginning. Why d'you have a corset?”  
“Because I like it?”  
“You've never said that before!”  
“I _wore_ one before. Until Kray's lapdogs destroyed our camp _and_ my last one got burned in his ship's reactor. Along with half my body, if you remember.”  
Galo winces.  
“Don't remind me about that.”  
Lio pauses. One of his hands makes its way to Galo's shoulder, comforting.  
“I'm fine, Galo.” He sighs. “Although my clothes weren't.”  
“So that's why you kept borrowing mine?”  
Lio smiles.  
“Part of why. But now the fabric mills are running, Hestia said she'd launch her new business by making me a new set in my old style… Hestia,” he explains when Galo's blank face registers. “She's one of the people who lived in the volcano shelter. She made my old outfits.”  
“Your clothes were made by Burnish?”  
“Is that so surprising?”  
“… not really. I just never thought about it.”  
“We had to make do with little, but they always insisted I had to look the part since I was the leader… so they scraped together what they could, and Hestia put it all together based on the styles I liked before I became Burnish… just with a little extra flair,” he adds with a smile. “I got used to that over time.”  
“So they gave you a corset to look cool?”  
“Oh, no, that's part of the 'styles I liked before' part. I'd been wearing them for years. And my clothes wouldn't work properly without one, anyway. It'd just hang weirdly. That's why I haven't gone back to my old style since.”  
“Why not just buy a new one, then?”  
“You know how much of a hit industries took after the flareup. I'd have felt bad using up resources when I _had_ clothes to put on my back already.”  
“Half of those were mine.”  
“Are you actually complaining?”  
He says it with a wicked grin, and Galo has to admit that no, he didn't actually mind. Especially not when Lio looks like that.  
It's nice to see him smile.  
Galo _likes_ seeing Lio this radiant, so that means that his boyfriend's gonna be wearing corsets from now on, apparently. And more tight clothing.  
… well, he can't say it doesn't look good on him.  
“… so am I gonna have to lace you up in the morning?”  
Lio laughs.  
“No. I can do it myself. Although,” he adds with a smile, “if you want to, I wouldn't mind.”  
“You're gonna have to teach me.”  
Lio's smile sharpens. His eyes are sparkling, and Galo thinks he's the one who's going to swoon. No need for a corset, even.  
“I don't mind that _at all_.”  
And then he reaches up, pulls Galo's head close, and kisses him. Oh. Galo _really_ doesn't mind this sudden rise in forwardness and confidence either.  
Determined not to be left behind, he graps for some boldness of his own and brings a hand up to rest on Lio's waist.  
It feels strange. The fabric is textured, sturdy under his fingers yet looking light on Lio's body. And he can barely brush his fingers against it, because it feels like every other inch is covered in fabric-sheathed bones. Does the thing even _need_ that many bones?  
“Can you even _move_ in that?”  
Lio chuckles.  
“Oh, yes. You saw it for yourself, right?”  
Galo thinks back to the heated fights he had with Lio back when they were still opponents, and has to admit he has a point.  
“I'd demonstrate,” Lio continues, “but I want to break it in a little first. You'll have to wait a few days until I can lace it all the way.”  
“You mean it's _not_ laced all the way?”  
“Not by far.”  
Galo looks down. Wraps his hands around Lio's waist.  
“… you know you already look incredible and also already have a smaller waist than Aina, right?”  
Chuckling, Lio leans his head on his hand and his elbow on Galo's shoulder. Truly, the guy has a gift for treating absolutely anything he wants like furniture, be it fire or Galo himself.  
“Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not doing it to look smaller. Although the small waist is a nice bonus.”  
“What _do_ you wear them for, then? I thought that was the whole point!”  
“Because it feels good.”  
Galo stares.  
“What.” Then. “Really.”  
“Yes, really.” Lio kisses his cheek. “Do you want to try? I'm sure we could get you one in a couple of months.”  
“I-I'll pass.”  
Lio smiles.  
“Anyway, hand me a shirt so we can go eat some of that pizza, I'm starving.”  
“One of yours or one of mine?”  
“One of yours, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has like a thousand (flexible) bones so he can slide under tanks and kick Kray Foresight in the face but still come out of it with perfect posture okay this man has no time for being dainty.
> 
> Anyway, comments feed the writer and help them write stuff with more substance than "hey what if Lio wore a corset"
> 
> Bonus: Please Picture him getting sleepy and cuddly once he finally takes it off because it Does That


End file.
